


now i'm made of plastic, wire and steel

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: О том, как Лора была Воином Лиоко... до своего провала.





	now i'm made of plastic, wire and steel

**Author's Note:**

> Меня вдохновил пост-эстетика на тамблере (к сожалению, его не то удалили, не то переименовали блог, так что рабочей ссылки нет). Некоторые куски можно считать вольным переводом.

Была ты избрана. Считай, что это честь.  
Но разум твой не затуманит лесть.  
На деле ты - последняя из всех,  
Ведь вышло время выбора, ma chère.  
  
Дороги пред тобой открыты все,  
Так есть ли смысл в этой суете?  
Логичность, точность - это твой удел,  
И не знаком возможностей предел.  
  
Ты знаешь точно, что же нужно им,  
Решительности хватит и двоим.  
Но чёрный дым захватывает мозг,  
Ответ получен жуткий на вопрос.  
  
И ненависть такая же, как встарь.  
Ты только пластик, провода и сталь.


End file.
